


Speaking In Tongues

by iwatobiaquarium (daleked)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/iwatobiaquarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko is an omega, and Kagami is an alpha, and things progress as they are wont to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It seems as though it is a rite of passage for me for me to write an omegaverse fic for every fandom I'm in. Please treat me kindly. The rating will go up as the story progresses.

‘Suppressants,’ Kuroko says to the man behind the counter. 'Please.’

+

There are no omegas playing first string in Seirin besides Kuroko. Hyuuga is a reliable beta, steady as a rock and unshakeable. Kiyoshi is an alpha, and Izuki is a beta who makes it through life listening to people groan at his puns.

Coach is an alpha. This doesn’t surprise anyone, but Kuroko sees the way her eyes soften when she looks at Hyuuga.

Kagami is an alpha, and to Kuroko’s nose he is shameless, giving off pheromones without any thought for others. He can pick up on Kagami’s changes in mood without paying particular attention, no matter where they are. In class, a single whiff can tell Kuroko if Kagami is feeling sleepy, and on the court the stench only intensifies with sweat.

Koganei, a fellow omega, slaps Kuroko on the back and comes in close, eyes darting. Kagami is wiping his sweat on the other end of the bench, scrubbing his face with the towel vigorously.

'Is he always like this?’ Koganei asks quietly.

Kuroko nods. 'In class, too.’

Koganei has been marked by Mitobe, delicate omega-scent touched over by alpha. Kuroko sees the way they interact and wonders when Koganei will realise that Mitobe is staking a claim.

+

'When is Kurokocchi going to present?’ Kise whines. 'I wanna claim you~!’

Aomine raises his eyebrows but says nothing. Kuroko sips daintily at his vanilla shake, staring Kise down until he squirms.

'I mean it,’ Kise adds, pouting. 'I’m a great alpha.’

Aomine snorts. 'For all you know, Tetsu is going to just be a beta forever.’

'He can still be mine even then,’ Kise says amiably, but Kuroko sees the way his nostrils flare when he looks at Aomine. 'It would be nice, don’t you think, Kurokocchi?’

The look Aomine gives Kise is enough to shut him up. It’s half-furious and disbelieving, and Kuroko knows Kise’s been suspiciously uncontactable during Aomine’s last heat. He doesn’t understand what all this beating around the bush is for.

Aomine pulls a gravure magazine out from his bag, and flips it open to Horikita Mai-chan. The swell of her breasts under the tight swimsuit is lovely, of course, but to miss the bulge between her legs would be folly in Aomine’s eyes.

Aomine likes female alphas with big breasts, and every second he spends looking at he magazine is a second Kise gets twitchier and twitchier.

'Aominecchi! Look at me instead!’

Kuroko sighs and looks out of the window.

+

Kuroko pops the little red pills and counts down the days, marking them on the calendar. He stops taking them a month before heat is due to hit.

Every four months, they have a three-day weekend. The schools will empty out Thursday afternoon, and salarymen stand in line at convenience stores for condoms.

Friday, everywhere turns into a ghost town. The weekend passes by slowly, dragging its feet through an empty city. No one is out except for people manning stores in vain. Come Monday everyone is back at work and school, albeit sore and marked all over.

Kuroko has decided to spend this heat weekend actually  _in_  heat. First things first, he has to find someone to spend it with. He tells his parents, and then sets about sniffing a partner out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A-ah, I love torturing Kagami.

Kuroko spends the next few days carefully observing people. Kiyoshi is a good example of a decent alpha, but one day Kuroko detects hints of an omega-scent on him that makes his hair stand on end.

Hanamiya. It’s subtle but there, a whispered _back off_ to any omegas looking. After practice that day Kuroko slips out after Kiyoshi and finds Hanamiya lurking nearby near a convenience store, licking at a popsicle and staring at Kiyoshi like he’d like to lick  _his_ popsicle. 

Kuroko watches as Kiyoshi and Hanamiya head down a street together, sees the way Kiyoshi crowds his shoulders into Hanamiya’s space, breathes in a little taller and stands a little straighter.

He slips away after that.

+

‘You weren’t at Maji yesterday,’ Kagami says gruffly. 'I thought you were, so I bought a shake. Then finished it myself.’ Class is starting in ten minutes, and all Kuroko wants to do is nod off in his corner. But Kagami is looking at him expectantly, and Kuroko can’t not answer him.

Kuroko tilts his head. 'I’m very sorry, Kagami-kun.’ 

‘Hah, well, I guess you were busy.’

Kuroko thinks it over. ‘I wasn’t aware Kiyoshi-senpai had an omega in his sights. If I had known...’ He trails off, and sees the way Kagami is gripping the back of his own chair.

‘You’re looking for an alpha?  _You_?’ Kagami’s voice is strangled, softer than before.

Kuroko bristles. ‘Yes, Kagami-kun. While I may look unassuming, I am an omega. With needs. I had been considering Kiyoshi-senpai up til yesterday.’

'Anyone else?’ Kagami asks. He’s staring at Kuroko intently, as if it’s any of his business.

Kuroko thinks it over. 'Ah, Mitobe-senpai has his eye on Koganei-senpai already. Coach is out of the question. Furihata has no omega to spend this season with, though I am hesitant to take it to the next step with him.’  _Because of the way Akashi had looked at him_ , Kuroko wants to say, but doesn’t. Akashi had presented as an omega in middle school, but kept it hidden under a careful mix of artificial pheromones that told everyone’s noses he was an alpha through and through.

'Well,’ Kagami starts. 'I…’

He’s cut off by the teacher coming into the classroom. By the time everything settles down enough for Kagami to turn around without getting his head chewed off, Kuroko is asleep with his head buried in his arms.

'Oi...’ Kagami sighs and turns back to face the teacher. There’s nothing he can say or do for now, but Kagami wonders if Kuroko has even  _considered_  him. Kuroko went to check Kiyoshi out. He’s an airhead for sure, but an easygoing alpha.  _Is that Kuroko’s type_? Kagami wonders uneasily, feeling a flash of insecurity. 

He’d always taken omegas for granted before. He had a couple of them confess to him, and Himuro himself was one, but other than that Kagami hadn’t taken much interest in anyone who didn’t play basketball as much as he did.

The thought of Kuroko’s delicate scent rubbed out by the smell of another alpha sends jealousy searing through Kagami’s insides.

_That’s how it is_ , Kagami thinks, and makes up his mind to court Kuroko.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SPACE☆DANDY VOICE] it's time to bring some NSFW to the table, baby.

There are problems that come with courting an omega. Kagami has heard more than his fair share of complaints from fellow alphas before, so he's not entirely oblivious to the fact that there might be roadblocks on his way to winning over Kuroko's heart. But that's not the problem here. Kagami has made zero headway, and a fact he can't ignore is this.

It's that he has no idea how to start.

The only couple he can think of in the basketball team that has any semblance of being stable and committed is Mitobe and Koganei, but asking Mitobe would mean asking Koganei, and that would mean exposure of The Plan. So Kagami bites his tongue and calls Alex up, praying that she doesn't answer.

Because fate doesn't fancy him half as much as the Zone does, Alex picks up the phone.

'I need advice,' Kagami says.

Alex squeals at the news, and lets loose a torrent of information that has Kagami blushing at the thought.

‘What-- there’s no sex yet!’  _Yet_ , Kagami’s brain repeats, and he’s faced with the image of Kuroko on all fours before him, presenting himself to Kagami. He can see the glisten of Kuroko’s slick between the cheeks of his ass, wet enough that the insides of his thighs shine when the light catches them. Wet for Kagami.

Alex is very insistent that food is an important part of courtship. ‘Couples share meals,’ she says wisely, knowing full well that Kagami and Kuroko share post-training meals at Maji Burger. ‘Couples, Taiga! Couples!’

‘I hate you,’ Kagami mumbles. He can’t focus on anything but the thought of gripping Kuroko’s hips and fucking him into the bed, claiming him. Knotting him, watching Kuroko come as Kagami’s knot swells up inside, locking them together. 

Alex laughs over the line, sharp and tinny and knowing. ‘Ask Tatsuya if you have to,’ she says. ‘You’re not the only one who’s found his first spring.’ She hangs up then, leaving Kagami to think.

But first, he puts the phone down, and heads to the bathroom to rub one out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this. I can also be found on [tumblr](http://iwatobiaquarium.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
